


A Night on Ice

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Ice Skating, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Just some friends having fun while one couple is house sitting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you all are still liking these stories. I know I've been busting my butt to get them all done in time. I still have a few more to write and then I'll be done! Much love to all who leave reviews!
> 
> Title: A Night on Ice  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Draco and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Pansy  
> Summary: Just some friends having fun while one couple is house sitting.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Hermione stood hesitantly on the edge of the frozen pond with her skates in hand. It had been years since she last went ice skating. In fact that last time she could remember was going with her parents before she was getting ready to head back to Hogwarts in year six during Christmas break. Now here she stood almost ten years later nervous to put on the skates and get out on the ice.

The funny thing was this whole night was her idea. She wanted a chance to hang out with her friends. She thought it would be lots of fun to hang out with them at the Manor while she and Draco were babysitting the house for Narcissa and Lucius, who happened to be away on holiday. The whole thing was perfect because Lucius would probably have a heart attack if he knew Harry Potter was sleeping in his home, even it was just for a night or two.

Watching from the side, she smiled as she watched Ron, Harry, and Draco skating around on the ice like skating was second nature. It was nice seeing her two best friends getting along with her boyfriend. Their past seemed to be behind them, or at least that's what she believed before Draco swiftly maneuvered himself along the ice skating right in front of Ron which caused him to stumble on the skates landing soundly on his bum.

"What the hell, Malfoy!?" Ron fumed as he attempted to stand up, but ended up falling down again. Frustrated he grumbled a few obscene phrases under his breath as Harry offered him a hand to help him stand.

Draco laughed, "I didn't expect you to fall down. I just thought I'd case you to wobble a little bit."

Ron glared at Draco as he skated off. Ron's face was starting to get red because he was getting angry and he didn't want to ruin this trip for Pansy. It was the first time that she was hanging out with all of his friends and Draco. He wanted her to spend time with them more often so everything needed to go smoothly. So he brushed the incident aside and skated up beside Pansy, quickly taking her hand and pulling her along with him.

* * *

After watching her friends for a little while longer, Hermione decided that it was time to put on her skates and see what she remembered. It couldn't really hurt her any to try. She just might have a sore bum in the morning if she fell too many times. She laughed at the thought as she walked over to the small bench beside the lake. A small smile grew on her face as she reminisced about the last time she and Draco had been down here. She looked fondly at her glove covered hand, smiling even more as she thought about the gorgeous ring that was hidden underneath.

"What are you doing over here?" Ginny asked as she came over to sit by her best friend. Hermione looked up from her hand to her redheaded friend.

"Oh, you know just getting my skates on and mentally preparing myself to fall a few dozen times. I'm just a little nervous to get back on the ice. It's been like ten years," Hermione laughed with a smile as she returned her focus back to tying her skates.

"I'm sure Draco will be more than happy to hold your hand," Ginny laughed as she nudged Hermione's shoulder with her own. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Standing up, Hermione looked at Ginny and asked, "Ready to do this?"

Ginny smiled and nodded her head, "Wait, where's Pansy?"

Hermione looked back over her shoulder to check the ice. Sure enough Pansy was there skating alongside Ron laughing and smiling. An honest smile. Hermione and Ginny hadn't seen an honest Pansy smile in a long time. It made them happy to know that she had found happiness with Ron.

"Last one on the ice's a rotten egg," Ginny chanted as she quickly rose from the bench and attempted to make a mad dash onto the ice, only to end up having her feet slide out from underneath her as soon as she set foot on the ice and land her right on her bum. Hermione couldn't help laughing at her friend's rotten luck as she gracefully slid out onto the ice.

"Need a hand?" she giggled as she skated in front of Ginny. Ginny nodded slowly as she reached for the hand that Hermione had extended in her direction. Both girls laughing as they slowly helped each other get Ginny off the ground.

"Everything alright over here?" Draco asked as he came to a stop beside Hermione.

"Everything is fine," Ginny said as she swiftly took off on the ice to catch up with Harry and quickly interlaced her fingers with his and they were off.

Hermione and Draco laughed as they watched their friends for a few moments. Each couple off in their own little world enjoying the peace that surrounded them. The only thing they had to worry about was whether or not they were going to stay standing on their skates.

"Everything you imagined it to be?" Draco asked as he wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.

She nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder, "It's almost perfect."

Draco quirked his eyebrow as he looked down at her, "What's missing?"

"Snow," she replied picking her head up off his shoulder to look at him. She laughed as Draco looked at her puzzled. He couldn't figure out what she was talking about. He looked all around them. There was snow on the ground and they were standing out on the ice.

"It needs to be snowing," she giggled as she kissed him on the cheek, "Come on, let's go skate."

Draco smiled and took her hand, leading her out on the ice to join the rest of their friends.


End file.
